


Hand of Mercy (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, mindfucking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus对Severus有凌驾一切的权力</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of Mercy (Chinese Translation)

 

**救赎**

 

 

Title: Hand of Mercy

Author: Juxian Tang

E-mail: [juxiantang@hotmail.com](mailto:juxiantang@hotmail.com)

Site: <http://juxian.slashcity.net/>

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairings: Dumbledore/Snape

Rating: R

Warning: mindfucking

Disclaimer: These characters and places belong to JK Rowling. I am making no profit.

 

Summary:

Albus has a certain power over Severus

 

A/N:

Written for Sex Magic challenge for Pornish_Pixies

 

 

原文地址：

<http://juxian.slashcity.net/hand.html>

 

 

授权：

 

 

Hi dear Doris,

Thank you for your nicest letter! I'm very pleased and happy that you liked my fic enough to feel like trnaslating it! Of course, you have my permission :) Thank you very much and good luck with it!

And thank you for your kindest words about 'Opium'! I'm so happy that you enjoyed it!

 

Hugs,

Juxian

 

 

摘要：

Albus对Severus有凌驾一切的权力

 

 

某鱼注：

 

只可意会不可言传的Mindfucking，没错，就是这个，R级的选择或许高了

 

希望我没有翻译得太过语无伦次，以致破坏了原文的意境

 

 

 

=== Hand of Mercy 救赎===

 

 

 

Albus喜欢精心保管自己的物品，总是对每一件照料有加，因此它们也向主人展示了无比的，几乎是永恒的忠诚。魔杖，那份十一岁的生日礼物，橄榄木和龙心弦，触感光滑温暖，历经岁月沉淀下了深厚魔法，好像自己的手一般，从未令他失望过。冥想盆，承载了太多悲伤的记忆，用来保证他日常工作不被影响，轻纱笼罩下那灰白的石料在黑暗中也能透出隐隐光晕。半月形眼睛，每天晚上临睡前他会用最上等的软布将它们擦亮，然后端端正正摆在床头桌上。

 

十五年前，当一个头发脏乎乎，眼神空洞的消瘦青年；漂泊迷茫的前学生，现任食死徒，走到他面前时，Albus给了他细心的关怀。他改变了他，改造了他，将他脑中那些错误的想法拔除，用正义和真理取而代之。然后，大功告成，Severus Snape摇身一变，成为了Albus最精妙最完美，举世无双的收藏，同时也是最有力量的工具。

 

 

这绝非易事——打磨灵魂，充满艰辛，痛苦异常。Albus记得青年张大眼睛，目不转睛瞪着面前的空气——即使Albus书房的天花板上，金色的日月星辰反射在Severus墨如深潭的眸子里，他也不是在看那所谓的装饰。他死死盯住Albus展示给他的东西——能令他双膝发软，跌倒在地，精疲力竭甚至陷入绝望的深渊——可是，必须Albus允许才行。见青年脸上已然汗水淋漓，他伸手向前，抹去一缕冰凉湿粘的液体，Severus保持凝视的姿态动都没动，只不过长长的睫毛在微微发颤。

 

 

“你以为自己再也受不了了，”Albus慢慢说道，“但问题不是你能忍受多少，而是你需要多少。”

 

Severus需要——不管这对他们来讲有多困难。没人敢说制造一件全新的东西很容易——更何况是全新的人。如此年轻的生命中曲折了那么多坎坷歧途，哦没关系，现在有Albus在那儿，帮助Severus纠正所有错误。于是Severus得到了重生的机会——他的救赎。

 

然后，凤凰社在Riddle的党羽中有了真正属于自己的间谍。

 

 

他看上去死气沉沉，几乎完全崩溃了——这景象让Albus的心因遗憾而猛烈收缩。年轻人单薄的胸膛不规则地急速起伏，枯骨般的双手和细长的十指早已深深被魔药浸染，握紧拳头又慢慢松开，出汗如浆，沿瘦削的身子蜿蜒成一条条小溪。Albus轻轻触碰，温和按压他的肩膀，青年剧烈发抖，痉挛起来——几乎无意识的条件反射。他还在那边——那个Albus亲手送他过去，面对所有恐怖和深切自责的刑场。

 

 

这是精细并且困难的工作，改变——将人的思想剖开，找到最核心的部分，一片一片剥下来。但Albus为Severus做了——取走所有表面伪装——自尊，臆想的伤害，反抗，谨慎——最后看到深藏在下面的情绪，每个人心底都保守着希冀。年幼的孩子向往取悦他的父亲，由衷企盼归属感，被接纳，被赦免，以及无条件的爱。

 

Albus给得起；他让Severus彻底明白了，他，Severus，究竟有多么想要。如今一切烟消云散，唯有这份渴望还留在原地。傲慢、无礼、愤世嫉俗的青年不见了——Albus理想中完美的藏品就此诞生。他拥有这个全新的人——身体，思想，还有灵魂。

 

 

每阶段的努力都仅仅是向彻底占有迈进——肉体永远最先屈服；Severus主动为Albus宽衣解带，甚至都意识不到他在做什么，这是对新主人毫无保留敞开自己的第一步。

 

Severus跪在他面前的地板上，被沉重的自责和悔恨压得喘不上气，Albus知道这很残忍，但他必须如此，就好像打是疼，骂是爱（be cruel to be kind）。没错，他刚刚给Severus展示了年轻人冲动选择之下的严重后果，他与Riddle同流合污，未来将成为惨不忍睹的人间炼狱——钻心咒（Cruciatus）和强奸犯魔爪下孩子哭声凄厉，母亲满地翻滚，男人们眼睁睁看着毕生挚爱跌入万劫不覆。无法省略——想看见光明，就一定得先知道黑暗。而且Albus在他前学生眼中依旧能找到这片阴影，徘徊在被忧郁耗尽的眸子上。

 

甚至当他躺下来，浓厚的阴霾在Severus眼前依旧挥之不去，手腕始终被全身束缚咒（body binds）牢牢锁住，防止他伤害自己，唯恐他因为想要变得坦率纯洁，会试图活活剥掉自己的皮，就像方才急不可待扯碎衣服那样。青年并未察觉到他已经多么一览无余——裸呈：双腿大开，柔软的黑色毛发卷曲，阴茎和囊袋低垂，疲软无力；线条分明的肋骨随着呼吸，在苍白的肌肤下缓缓移动。骷髅毒蛇交缠的黑魔标记印在他前臂，手腕内侧一条细细的淡蓝色血管隐隐跳动。

 

他颤栗抽搐，好像皮肤被烧焦之后，Albus用手直接撕扯极度敏感，暴露在外的神经。不过没什么是他不允许Albus做的，没有哪一块是Severus不让他碰的。随着Albus指尖持续划过他的身子，挤压，拍打，做着简单却安慰的手势，他发现Severus最终沉入了温暖亲切的爱抚之中。

 

 

纵观他的悲剧，是Albus的宽恕拯救了他，Severus的忍耐此刻散落在蓝紫色的唇角，化为破碎不堪的悲鸣，他仰起头，污秽的发丝扫过脸颊。

 

“求你…求求你……”

 

迄今为止，Albus带来的只有痛苦，可他别无选择。看过黑暗，光明也不会遥远了。是他将他推进深渊，然后再伸手拉他一把。

 

 

他碰触带来的舒缓，他手掌传递的温暖，让Severus眼睛瞪得更大了，掺进慌乱茫然的迷乱——同样，他的阴茎不再无精打采，而是肿胀充血，高昂着头，紧贴他的下腹。Albus想起来，在疼痛的折磨中Severus从来没有咬过嘴唇；现在他却放下了意志，这让原本憔悴疲倦的脸孔看上去年轻了许多，那么纯洁无辜。他高潮时几乎可以用诱人来形容，短促尖锐的哭喊卡在喉咙里，嘴边绷着压抑的“不要。”他已焕然一新。

 

可以满足了——他总算达到目的；但此时有什么东西在Albus胸口，挣扎着要求更多。毫无逻辑，纯属多余，他根本就完全拥有面前的年轻人。不过，内心的渴望胜过一切，所以他需要另一个证明，最后一个。

 

当他爱抚Severus时，再次将手停在他大腿内侧，古老的咒语无意中浮上脑海，来不及抓住就从舌尖跳出。Albus凝视自己掌下那块皮肤沸腾发烫，猩红色的细线舒展缱绻，Severus在全身束缚咒里挣扎，拱起身子，即使发不出哪怕最轻微的呻吟。

 

几秒钟后，Albus放开他，完成了。他的珍藏，他的工具，他的间谍，他亲爱的男孩儿，一辈子都要带着他的标记——Albus长长的手指，淡淡的掌纹，在Severus身上永恒的烙印。

 

悔恨明显来晚了，Albus想到这样十分危险，倘若有人发现黑魔标记不是Severus带着的唯一昭示所有权的记号怎么办，可是，又有谁能发现呢？似乎没人愿意看到Severus赤身裸体，这当然并非由于他刻意保持低调。

 

 

Albus再也没有见过自己留下的痕迹。他知道就在那儿——甚至，Voldemort失踪后，Severus前臂的图案淡得快要看不到了，另一个标记也依然像当初烙印之时那般炽热。

 

Albus根本不用看到。它就在那儿——有时候当Severus，这些年来变得越来越痛苦越来越封闭越来越暴躁的男人，对Albus的某些决定表示无法苟同时，只要轻轻将手搭在他肩上就已经足够。甚至，不用交流，简单的接触会自动勾起更深的抚慰，依旧在Severus身体中霸道地喘息。那只手永远握着他的灵魂。

 

可以是仁慈，温暖的包容，在需要时给与安慰和鼓励。同样可以转为恐怖的惩罚，提醒Severus铭记自己曾犯过的错，以及他终其一生都要不断忏悔赎罪。

 

 

Albus喜欢爱抚他，Severus在他手中会彻底抛弃自我，任其浇铸打磨。

 

 

那是他们之间第一次，也是最后一次亲密。哦，Albus当然知道Severus不会拒绝，知道他会欣然接受，敞开自己，让Albus予取予求。或许在他寂寞的梦里，Severus是渴望着的——除了他，谁的手指也不能碰那身苍白的肌肤——他渴望得如此炙烈，以至于Albus恍惚间觉得他会为此而哀求。但是，他绝不乞讨。

 

 

Albus任何时候都能把它带走——带他走——或许这就是他不开口的原因，这就是为什么他竟然放任自己和Severus将之一拖再拖空耗了这许多年。他无需通过碰触来确认自己对那具身体的控制权，他早已牢牢攥在手里了。身子，思想，还有灵魂。

 

也有些意外情况，当他看到某些不该出现的东西，脑中就会莫名闪现奇怪的画面——天花板上金色的日月星辰变幻成扭曲颤动的阴影，Albus偶尔觉得，好像并非只是他的手在Severus身上留下了不可磨灭的印痕，其实那肌肤光滑灼热，肌肉战栗紧绷所带来的触感，同样永远烙印在他自己的掌心。

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/4/12

 

 


End file.
